dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The new girl in town
Red and Blue meet a girl who has great skills with a partner by her side. But, 2 people are on the search for her..... But who...?? Characters Red Blue Lord Tourettes Samama (Angel) Lifty and Shifty Transcript Blue- (Watches the news on TV) Man. I wonder what's up on the news today?? News reporter man- We have a report of what happened at an ocean around town. There was a baby seal in the ocean. Blue- Aww.... How cute. News reporter man- But, some sort of string pulled it up. That seal has the body of a hot man. Blue- OH SHIT!!!!! Red- (Walks up to Blue) Yo, what's wrong?? (Looks at the TV) Oh shit..... Blue- No no no. There's no way a man could have a real life seal head. How the hell is that possible?! Red- I don't know. Damn.... He's way hotter than me. (Sounds of glass breaking and an alarm ringing was heard) Blue- What the hell?! (Red and Blue check the window and sees 2 shady figures stealing a bank) Shady figures- Tehehehehehehe..... Blue- Oh crap!! Red- What the hell are they doing?! Blue- Dude!! Don't you get it?? They're robbing..... (Blue and Red check the window again. But...... Everything was fine. Alarm were not ringing and no broken glass.) Blue- W-What?? Red- Whoa!! That must be magic. Blue- What?! No!! (Groans) Fuck it..... I'm gonna head to the diner. I met someone and we're gonna head to lunch. (Heads to the door) I'll cya later. (Closes door) Red- Hmm...... Wait. did she say "someone"?? and "she"?? ......Oh well. I guess I'll hang out will some SEXY chicks. (Meanwhile at the pizza restaurant, Blue was sitting at the diner table, waiting for someone.) Blue- Ugh... Where is she?? She's suppose to be here for like 5 minutes ago. (Then, Samama (Angel) walks to the table.) Samama- Sorry..... Sorry I'm late. I just got busy. Blue- With what?? Samama- ....... I don't know anymore. Blue- Oh. So, I hear you're not a drunk type of guy?? Samama- I'm only 19. Why would you ask?? I hate getting drunk. Sofia's my most favorite drink. Blue- Oh..... Well, what's with your clip in your hair?? Do you always wear it?? Samama- Acually, I was born with it. Blue- Born with it?! Wow. I wish that happened to me...... I'm just not sure. Red would get jealous about that. Samama- Yeah. I hear ya. Blue- By the way, did you see two shady figures stealing a bank today?? (Samama starts to freak out.) Samama- Umm...... Yeah. Blue- Hey, Y'alright, Samama?? Samama- Oh!! Nothing. It's just that I'm hungry. Blue- No worries!! Is it okay if I-- Samama- Oh no no!! I'll do it. Yo, waiter!!! Small cheese pizza Plz!! Waiter- (Gives Samama and Blue a small cheese pizza and puts it on the table.) As you wish, Ma'am. (Gives Samama a diet coke) And here's your drink. (Walks away) Blue- Whoa!! Wait a minute. You asked him for a soda. Samama- I've been here a lot. All the waiters and waitresses in this pizzeria know me. Including the manager knows me. They're like my friends. Blue- Oh. Okay. Samama- Well, shall we eat?? Blue- Uh.. Sure!! (While Samama and Blue started eating, 2 shadowy figures were watching the two, who are not noticing them.) Figure 1- You hear her?? Figures 2- Yeah. Looks like she meets with a guy. Lord Tourettes- Oh Ho!! Ms. Samama, it's FUCKING!!! Nice to see you again. He he he.... Blue- You know Samama?? Samama- Like I said. They're like my friends. Figure 1- Keep your ears straight, fool. They're still talking to that swearing green dude. Figure 2- Right, Shifty. (Pricks his animal ears up) Lord Tourettes- Say, I've took care of your SHITTY!!!! Pokemon for you. Ho Ho!! Blue- What?? Samama, you didn't tell me you had a Pokemon?? I thought they're just gaming animals. Samama- Yeah. But when I'm around, Pokemon exist. I only have one.... A baby one. Blue- a Baby?? What's his name?? Samama- (Looks at Lord Tourettes) Should I?? (Lord Tourettes starts to nod.) Samama- Okay. His name is Manaphy. I got him as an egg a long time ago. Lord Tourettes- While Ms. Samama was out today, I had to FUCKING!! Take care of Manaphy. Samama- How is he now?? Lord Tourettes- (Claps hands) (A Pokemon named Meganium walks into the pizzeria with a Manaphy behind it's back.) Blue- Holy shit.... That's one big Meganium. Manaphy- Mana!! (Hi, Mama!!) Samama- Hi, Manaphy!! Lord Tourettes- I'm gonna take your Manaphy back to your house. I'll take care of the little DICK!!! Manaphy- Mana!! (Yay!!) Blue- So, wait. What are you gonna do when you get back?? Samama- I don't know. Do something random. ....I think. Blue- You're bored. Samama- Yep. Ditto?? Blue- Ditto. Samama- Okay...... Figure 1- You hear it?? Figure 2- Yeah. Figure 1- Same. Damn, we're good at spying onto their conversation. Figure 2- You damn right we are!! Figure 1 and Figure 2- (High five each other) Tehehehehehehe........ (Back at the apartment, Red was sleeping on the couch with empty bottles around him.) Blue- (Opens door.) Red, guess what?! Red- (Wakes up) Whoa. Dude, how long were you out with your friend?? Blue- 1 1/2. Red- Oh. Okay then. But.... Are you in love with her?? Blue- What?! No!! Just friends. Red- Pffbt. Whatever. Category:Episodes